Dr Stein and Marry's Wedding Party
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Kehebohan terjadi ketika gaun pengantin Marry dicuri Medusa... Apa yang dilakukan Maka demi merebutnya? Apakah dia berhasil? warning: OOC, Geje..


Author : *baru ngliat Death City* "Wuah, bangunannya keren- keren!"

Maka : "Author-san, baru pertama kali ya?"

Author: "Iya, apalagi mataharinya tuh, kalo senyum serem kaya setan. Seru!"

Maka : "Matahari di sini bisa ganti- ganti ekspresi lho!"

Author : "Wah, sugoi! Boleh aku bawa pulang?"

Maka : "Eh-?" *garuk- garuk kepala*

Soul Eater

Atsushi Okubo

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Warning : OOC, AU, Geje, dan gak suka gak usah baca.

Dr Stein and Marry's Wedding Party

Maka terbangun dari tidur nyamannya. Hari ini dia dan Soul memulai tahun ajaran baru.

"Hmm.. semangat!" kata Maka sambil menata tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, Maka! Cepatlah bangun, aku sudah lapar. Cepat masak sesuatu!" teriak Soul dari ruang makan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" sahut Maka.

Setelah dia merapikan dirinya dan menguncir rambutnya, Maka menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kau lama sekali! Aku sudah lapar tahu!" omel Soul.

"Iya- iya.. sebentar lagi matang! Kau cerewet sekali," keluh Maka.

Sarapan yang dibuat oleh Maka pun matang. Maka dan Soul pun sarapan bersama.

"Eh, Soul? Blair mana? Kok nggak ada batang hidungnya dari tadi?" Tanya Maka sambil celingukan kanan kiri mencari sosok Blair.

"Semalam bukannya sudah telepon? Dia kan menginap di rumah temannya," kata Soul sambil melahap makanannya.

"Oh, iya! Aku baru ingat, dasar pelupa aku," kata Maka sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah sarapan mereka habis, merekapun berangkat sekolah bersama- sama. Di jalan menuju sekolah mereka berdua bertemu dengan Black Star dan Tsubaki.

"Oe, Maka, Soul!" sapa Black Star penuh dengan semangat.

Mereka berempat pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk ke sekolah. Saat memasuki halaman sekolah mereka menemui pemuda berjas hitam dengan tiga garis putih melingkar di bagian kiri kepalanya. Death the Kid, seperti biasa suka memandang bangunan sekolah yang baginya sangat simetris.

"Oe Kid, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Black Star sambil menepuk bahu Kid.

"Kau tak lihat? Itu keajaiban dunia, sungguh simetri yang sempurna," kata Death the Kid sambil duduk bersimpuh kagum dengan bangunan sekolahnya.

"Dasar! Kid, berlebihan sekali," kata Liz.

"Ayo, kita masuk! Sebelum kita kena hukuman," ajak Maka.

Liz dan Pattypun terpaksa menyeret Kid untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah. Maka yang berjalan memimpin mereka bertujuh memasuki bangunan sekolah itu kaget karena terdapat keramaian di dalamnya.

"Eh, ada apa Maka?" kata Soul tak menyadari keramaian itu.

"Lihat itu, ramai sekali ada apa ya?" kata Maka sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

"Mungkin ada pembagian tugas, ayo kita lihat, Tsubaki!" kata Black Star berlari ke keramaian itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Tsubaki menyusulnya.

Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz dan Patty pun menyusul mereka berdua. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang menghebohkan menghiasi mading Shibusen.

Undangan bagi semua siswa- siswi Shibusen

Diharapkan kedatangannya LUSA MALAM

Di AULA SHIBUSEN

Pada acara pernikahan

Dr Stein dan Marry-sensei

Terima Kasih

Begitu bunyi pengumuman yang tertempel di mading. Pantas saja Shibusen gempar, batin Maka.

"Wah, ternyata mereka berdua saling mencintai," kata Maka tersenyum.

"Aku ingin sekali jadi pendamping pengantin wanitanya. Memakai gaun yang indah, pasti cantik sekali," kata Liz sambil berangan- angan.

"Itu, Dr Stein, ayo kita tanyakan apa berita itu benar," kata Kid sambil berlari kea rah Dr Stein yang diikuti teman- temannya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" kata Dr Stein kaget.

"Dr Stein benarkah..hah.. akan menikah..hah.. dengan Marry-sensei?" tanya Maka sambil ngos- ngosan.

"Hemm.. iya benar. Maaf aku tak memberitahu kalian terlebih dahulu," kata Dr Stein sambil tersenyum.

Lalu datanglah seorang gadis berambut orange panjang menghampiri Dr Stein.

"Stein, kau di sini rupanya.. eh kalian semua kenapa berkumpul di sini? Sepertinya berita itu bikin heboh Shibusen ya?" kata Marry sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, sepertinya begitu," jawab Stein sambil melihat kerumunan siswa di depan mading.

"Kebetulan kalian ada di sini, Maka, Kid tolong jadi pendamping kami ya? Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun dan jas untuk kalian. Dan yang lain tolong duduk di bangku deret depan ya? Aku sudah mengaturnya, tapi ngomong- ngomong Crona mana?" tiba- tiba Marry- sensei clingukan.

"Dia sedikit tidak enak badan sensei. Kemarin dia telepon, hari ini dia tidak masuk. Tapi aku akan memberitahunya nanti, Sensei!" janji Maka.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Maka! Jangan lupa ya, kau, dan Kid akan jadi pendamping lusa malam," kata Marry sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku iri padamu, Kid! Kau gak ingin jadi pendamping malah kau ditunjuk jadi pendamping," kata Liz menggerutu.

"Kau mau pake jas laki- laki? Jika kau mau boleh saja nanti aku bicarakan dengan Marry-sensei," sahut Kid dingin.

"Hmm.. tak usah repot- repot deh!" kata Liz sambil manyun.

Malam hari..

Kotak penyimpanan gaun pengantin perempuan dan pendamping diambil oleh seseorang. Tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut sampai pagi hari.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…!" teriak Marry kaget.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada apa Marry?" kata Dr Stein kaget.

"Gaunku.. gaun pengantin untuk besok malam hilang, bagaimana ini?" isak Marry.

"Ada yang mencurinya," kata Shinigami-sama tiba- tiba masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan gaun itu.

"Shinigami-sama, Anda benar. Disini ada bekas lemari dibuka paksa," kata Dr Stein.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memesan gaun," kata Marry cemas.

"Hmm.. Kid masih ada misi. Begitu juga dengan Black Star. Bagaimana kalau meminta Maka untuk mencarinya?" gumam Shinigami- sama. Shinigami-samapun menghubungi Maka, Maka dan Soul pun menjetujui tugas tersebut.

"Soul, menurutmu siapa yang menentang pernikahan mereka berdua?" tanya Maka dengan serius.

"Mungkin Medusa?" jawab singkat Soul.

"Tidak, Medusa sudah mati," sanggah Maka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah jenguk Crona?" kata Soul.

"Oh, iya! Ayo kita berpamitan dulu padanya," kata Maka.

Maka dan Soul menuju ke rumah Crona, tapi setelah dipanggil berulang kali tak ada jawaban. Maka mulai curiga dan mendobrak pintu rumah Crona. Rumah Crona terlihat berantakan, lalu Maka menemukan kertas yang robek sisi atasnya.

Maka, aku harap kau temukan kertas ini

Medusa-sama masih hidup

Dia menghipnotisku untuk melakukan segala perintahnya

Dia ingin menghancurkan pesta pernikahan itu

Maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku

Terdapat coretan memanjang di bawahnya. Maka mulai emosi dan membawa Soul ke markas Medusa. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Crona yang memiliki pandangan kosong.

"Crona! Sadarlah!" kata Maka.

Crona tetap iam malah dia mulai menyerang Maka, Maka tak tinggal diam. Dia berusaha menghilangkan pengaruh hipnotis Medusa. Maka berhasil.

"Ma- Maka, maafkan aku," kata Crona sedih.

"Kau tidak salah, Crona! Sekarang apa kau mau bantu aku melawan Medusa dan mengembalikan gaun itu pada Marry-sensei?" ajak Maka pada Crona.

Crona mengangguk, Maka tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Crona.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu untung. Crona, aku ini ibumu! Apa kau mau melawanku?" tiba- tiba sosok Medusa muncul.

"Aku tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan orang yang menyayangiku," jawab Crona.

"Oh? Begitu? Jadi menurutmu aku tak menyayangimu? Haha.. kau tepat sekali Crona sayang. Tak ada yang boleh memiliki Stein selain aku. Haha.." kata Medusa sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau, Medusa! Kami akan menghukummu, SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka mulai memakai senjata andalannya.

Crona bertarung dengan Medusa terlebih dahulu, memberi celah bagi Maka untuk menyerang. Dan saatnya Maka menyerang dengan Soul. Medusa tak menyadari perhitungannya salah, dia pun jatuh dan bersimbah darah. Crona datng menghampiri tubuh ibunya dan menancapkan Ragnarok tepat di jantung ibunya. Medusa mati.

Saat sebelum pernikahan,

"Marry-sensei cantik sekali!" kata Maka, Crona dan yang lain kagum.

"Hemm.. ayo Maka! Saatnya hamper tiba," kata Marry.

"Baik, Sensei!" kata Maka sambil berjalan mendampingi Marry.

Pernikahan pun berlangsung dangan khidmat. Dr Stein dan Marry saling bersumpah untuk sehidup semati. Setelah cincin dipasangkan, tepukan riuh rendah mengisi seluruh aula.

- the end -

Author : "Kira- kira kalian mau bulan madu kemana?"

Marry : "Aku mau ke Mesir,"

Author : "Kenapa?"

Marry : " Karena ada patung kucing aneh. Miauw.."

Author : "Itu bukan kucing, tapi singa. Yo minna RnR yaw.."


End file.
